


月亮河

by RosewaterHotel



Series: In the Mood for Love [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Sweet/Hot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosewaterHotel/pseuds/RosewaterHotel
Summary: “晚安，V。”尼禄端详着怀里熟睡的人，低声说道，“做个好梦。”诗人的眼睫毛颤抖了一下，唇角不易察觉地轻轻上翘。你也一样，我的男孩（My boy）。
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Series: In the Mood for Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120637
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	月亮河

水声还在淅淅沥沥响个不停，隔着浴室门的磨砂玻璃听不太真切。V在浴缸里泡了已经有一阵子了，他大概在读书，或是在玩姬莉叶上次送他的小黄鸭子，而尼禄等得有些无聊。

尼禄拿着Switch在卧室的床上翻了个身，免得像上次那样手一滑把机器砸自己脸上。他已经摇了六棵果树，敲了四块石头，被蜂窝蛰了两次，搓了二十个鱼饵，还给岛上所有的小动物都送了自己种的小红花。

当尼禄已经无聊到开始教西施惠哼Devil Trigger时，V才从浴室里出来，身上披着尼禄的一件旧衬衫当作浴袍，湿漉漉的头发不停地滴水。

他坐在床边，用尼禄的小恐龙浴巾擦头发，那修长的脖颈微微倾侧向一边，水珠在刺青的丛林中不停滚动。男孩的眼睛从掌机后面露出来，悄悄打量着诗人那半遮半掩的身体，泛红的肌肤与湿淋淋的黑发，最后停留在V的侧脸盯着出神。

尼禄喜欢盯着V这样看个不停，尤其是在V没有注意到他的时候。

这样的习惯不知是什么时候养成的，或许在他们初次合作的时候就已经开始萌芽了。

就在那个六月的某天深夜，当尼禄从妮可那乱糟糟的货车后排小憩醒来，将漫画从脸上掀开的时候，他第一眼看到的就是V斜着身子靠在窗边的身影。在朦胧的夜色中，男孩只看得到诗人的侧脸，他低眉垂目，神色柔和，微微翘起的嘴唇低声念诵着那些晦涩难懂的句子，温柔的月光透过布满灰尘的车窗，在诗人漆黑如墨的发丝上静静流淌。

诗人根本没注意到这个莽撞的男孩，只是低着头，专心致志地读他那本厚厚的诗集。而尼禄只觉得口干舌燥，心跳如擂鼓。

从那一刻起，男孩就知道，自己彻底完犊子了。

“尼禄？”

V小声地叫他，伸出手撩了一下自己湿透的头发，这让尼禄看清楚了那排漆黑而修长的睫毛后面，一双深绿色的温柔的眼睛，他的心跳就不知不觉地漏了几个节拍，胸腔里仿佛有蝴蝶在扇动翅膀。

“尼禄，帮我拿吹风机。”诗人微笑着低下头，轻吻了男孩的嘴角，“湿着头发睡觉不好。”

哈，这还是尼禄教他的生活常识呢。

尼禄抚摸着诗人的头发，感受了一会发丝流动在指尖的柔软触感，才打开了吹风机，将热风的温度调整到适中，小心翼翼地替他烘干。不能太凉，湿透的头发经不得冷风，太烫了也不行，会把他的小诗人吹得满脸都是汗。尼禄那布满茧子的手指做这种精细活，总觉得有些力不从心，好在这个时候的V总是温顺得很，高挑又颀长的个头在男孩的怀里乖乖缩成一团，闭着眼睛任由他折腾，偶尔被扯到头发也只是皱一下眉头，半句埋怨也没有。

“行啦，头发不能完全吹干，容易开叉。”

刚拿到理发师资格证的姬莉叶，前不久才把V那头卷曲的黑发修剪得整整齐齐的，用不了多少时间就能吹到七八成干，尼禄用指尖挑起一缕青丝，放在唇边亲了亲，然后半拖半抱地把人拽上床，抱紧了不愿撒手。

“要睡吗？”

“待会吧。”

于是他们开着床头灯，靠在枕头上各做各的事情。

尼禄又还了狸克一笔贷款，清空了钱包，然后来到沙滩，对准海面上硕大的鱼影抛下钓杆，V则翻开了那本刚刚买来的崭新诗集，从夹了书签的那一页开始阅读。笔记本电脑在角落里亮着屏幕，循环播放着一首上世纪黑白电影里的老歌，男孩捧着掌机靠在诗人的胸口，诗人一手拿书一手搂过男孩的肩，低头去吻他的前额。

> _Moon River, wider than a mile_  
>  _I'm crossing you in style some day_  
>  _月亮河，你是那样宽广_  
>  _有一天，我会欣然随你去远航_

等鱼上钩的时候，尼禄腾出一只手来，把玩着诗人修长纤细的手指，一下握紧，又一下松开。V的余光撇了一眼掌机屏幕，委婉地指出，鲈鱼并不是这个季节应该泛滥成灾的物种，逗得男孩在他怀里笑成一团。

> _Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker_  
>  _Wherever you're going, I'm going your way_  
>  _哦，编织美梦的人啊，俘获芳心的人啊_  
>  _无论你想要去何方，我都想追随你而去_

时针划过了11点，尼禄打了个哈欠，再一次把掌机丢得老远，将脸颊埋在了诗人怀里，百无聊赖地咬着他的锁骨。诗人一手翻过书页，一手熟练地解开了胸前的纽扣，敞开前襟，任由男孩亲吻自己布满刺青的胸口。

> _Two drifters, off to see the world_  
>  _There's such a lot of world to see_  
>  _我们一起流浪，去看这世界的风光_  
>  _那样多的景色，等待着我们去欣赏_

诗人的温柔与纵容令年轻人逐渐放肆起来，他闭着眼，一点一点吻过V柔软而细腻的肌肤，伸出舌头在这具令他陶醉的胴体上舔舐，留下一道道晶亮的水痕。V那对色泽粉嫩的乳头在刺青的森林里颤巍巍地挺立着，像往常一样等待着这个长不大的男孩一亲芳泽。

> _We're after the same rainbow's end, waiting round the bend_  
>  _My huckleberry friend, Moon River, and me_  
>  _我们去追寻同一道彩虹，在弧线的尽头等待彼此_  
>  _知心的朋友就在那里，还有月亮河，和我_

不知不觉，音乐早就停了，但没有人会在意这种小事。

尼禄含着V的乳尖又咬又舔，两粒凸起被男孩用犬齿和舌尖夹着含在嘴里轮流品尝，淫靡的水声在寂静里显得格外露骨。诗人颤抖了一下，翻阅书页的指尖蜷曲起来，悄悄咬住了丰满的下唇。他早已情动难耐，被情欲滋润过的身体敏感得不成样子，稍作挑逗就会泛滥成灾，然而这口是心非的莎士比亚啊，却故意躲闪着男孩炽热的双眼，故作姿态地低着头“专心“阅读。

无论是战斗中还是床笫间，除了最后时刻的畅快淋漓，其余时候V都会将体力活一股脑子丢给尼禄，自己袖手旁观。就像现在——主动解开衣服任君采颉的是他，被随便舔了两下就双颊泛红神色扭捏的也是他，却还能沉得住气看都不看尼禄一眼，摆出这副无动于衷的姿态。

尼禄好脾气地叹口气——这也怪不得V，归根结底，还是要怨他自己初次破处就做得太过头。且不说被老爹跟叔叔敲门“好心提醒“别搞太久的插曲有多尴尬，光是V事后那副瞳孔溃散双目失神嘴唇红肿合不拢腿的惨样，就足以让尼禄懊悔到恨不得回到当天，一脚踹翻当初那个精虫上脑的自己。

总而言之，由于第一次主动引诱年轻人的后果实在太过震撼，V有足足两天几乎都是在床上度过的，三餐都是尼禄为他端到床边，一勺勺吹凉了哄他吃完。

被二十二岁的小男朋友捧在手心里宠上天的感觉着实不错，但那样的经历再来几次，小诗人这三个月都不到的身体还真是吃不消。

看在斯巴达的份上，真要有个三长两短，尼禄可没脸去找他那便宜老爹再捅一个人性面出来。

“睡觉时间到了，V，要不然明天会有黑眼圈。”

V还没反应过来，就被尼禄凑近了咬一口通红的耳朵。趁着诗人被痒得一瑟缩的空隙，尼禄迅速从他手里抢走了那本该死的诗集，高高举起，远远放下，跟自己的Switch一起去坐冷板凳。

来自格里芬的冷知识小课堂：手杖也好，诗集也好，抢了之后就要赶紧举到V够不到的地方——尼禄承认，这是一只禽类能提供的为数不多的好建议。

关灯后的卧室陷入了黑暗，除了卧室里家具一个个模糊的轮廓，V什么都看不到。他侧躺着，被尼禄从背后紧紧抱住，男孩将鼻尖埋进他漆黑的秀发里，急切而渴望地蹭来蹭去，又伸出舌头来舔着小诗人敏感的侧颈，喉咙里发出一阵大型犬似的咕哝声。

V的呼吸声骤然变得急促，男孩的触碰与爱抚熟练地撩起他的欲火，没有内裤遮挡的下体已经湿濡了一片，阴茎也被男孩粗糙的手握在掌心里，撸动起一片黏腻淫靡的水声。他有些不知所措地蜷缩起身体，试图像往常那样夹紧双腿，却被尼禄猛地搂紧了腰肢，不管不顾地往怀里按，坚硬而滚烫的小尼禄刚好卡在他两腿间。

“V……”他的男孩小心翼翼地咬着的肩头，嗓音里不知不觉就带出了一丝委屈的呜咽，“你如果实在不想做……就让我蹭蹭。”

诗人一时不知道该怎么回应——小尼禄还卡在原来的地方进退维谷呢，时不时抽动几下，彰显点微不足道的存在感。

拜长时间的泡澡所赐，V其实现在浑身还虚软着，本就不怎么强壮的身体一点劲都使不出来，尼禄体贴他，本该是求之不得的事情，他也乐得清闲。

只是……

“尼禄，如果你真的想做，那就做吧。”V叹了口气，回过头在尼禄的嘴唇上吻了一下，“就是，别弄太久，我明天早上还想去趟图书馆。“

作为斯巴达家族最懂事的那个男孩，尼禄甚少主动开口求他什么。所以啊，那些为数不多的小小的任性的愿望，无论在哪儿，V都想满足他。

尼禄的手指急切地抚摸着V丰满的嘴唇，诗人温顺地张开嘴，将男孩那布满茧子的食指与中指含在口中，慢慢舔湿了，好让他替自己扩张。其实他是不介意尼禄直奔主题的——他的入口早就湿透了，感受到男孩手指侵入的那一瞬间，就像张饥渴的小嘴似的含着不放，伴随着两指的扩张溢出更多黏稠的淫液。

伴随着淫靡不堪的淋漓水声，后穴里的两指很快增加到了三指，以更粗暴的幅度在V的身体里开拓疆土，诗人已经开始发出了一点声音，喘息伴随着略带沙哑的低吟，刺激得男孩愈发呼吸粗重，坐立难安。敏感的前列腺不断被指腹蹭过，却只是蜻蜓点水般的隔靴搔痒，让本就羞耻心稀薄的诗人感到欲求不满。他抬起纤细的腰身，胯部往尼禄坚硬滚烫的勃起上不住地磨蹭，又转过头来跟男孩交换了一个湿漉漉的舌吻。

“可以了，尼禄。”诗人吻了许久才恋恋不舍地放开，津液在二人的双唇之间拉开一道暧昧的银丝，“进来吧，就这样直接艹我。”

这样的事，尼禄怎么好拒绝呢？

他们就这样维持着侧躺的姿势，尼禄从后面抱着他的小诗人，一边舔着他敏感的耳廓，一边托起他挺翘而柔软的臀部，让自己缓缓顶进那片湿热紧致的温柔乡里。V在他怀里瑟瑟发抖，双腿不知所措地夹紧在一起，又时不时因为过载的快感而在床单上滑开。尼禄笑了笑，索性托起他左腿的膝窝，让V以极其羞耻的姿态双腿大开，露出那根形状漂亮的阴茎来，随着身体摆动的幅度徒劳地摇晃，得不到一点抚慰。

“尼禄……哈……唔啊……尼禄……”

V的呻吟里染上了一点委屈的尾音，他试图撸动自己阴茎的手一次次被隔开，只能绵软无力地靠在尼禄怀里，任由男孩从后面干他湿淋淋的小穴，把他艹得浪叫不止。许是感受到了心上人的小情绪，尼禄伸出手，轮流搓弄了一会V那两粒已经肿胀挺翘的乳尖，又把V的下巴扳过来吻他的嘴唇，让小诗人将那些带着哭腔的呻吟声一点一点吞下去。

尼禄终究还是没有太难为自己的小诗人，他开始快速地撸动起V那根通红的流着泪的阴茎，摆动着精壮的腰肢让男根顶进V的深处，顶端快准狠地一次次撞在那个能让V失控尖叫的角度。诗人没能坚持多久就被活生生艹射了，精液一股一股地喷进男孩的掌心里。尼禄则按捺不住地去按压V的小腹，感受着自己的凶器在刺青森林中顶出露骨的弧度，一进一出，越来越快，也越来越狠戾。终于，在诗人的哀求声中，男孩抱着他发狠地冲刺了几十下，才恋恋不舍地释放在那个又湿又热的小穴里。

释放过后，V的双眼也缓缓合拢，呼吸声逐渐变得绵长、平静——方才的性事虽然已经极尽克制，可还是耗尽了他仅存的体力。而尼禄，一时竟有些不舍得从V身体里退出来，他紧紧抱着小诗人的身体，感受着失而复得的心上人，在他怀里疲惫而满足地陷入安眠。巨大的满足感一时之间充溢着男孩的胸口，伴随着剧烈的心跳，将温暖到令他近乎落泪的喜悦传达至身体的每一处。

他曾失去过他，又再次能将他拥入怀中，真是太好了，太好了。

今生今世，再也不会有第二个人，能让这流淌着四分之一魔人血统的男孩，如此为之而倾心。

待到情绪稍稍平息，尼禄才取了几张湿巾来，将V两腿间的浊液仔仔细细擦干净，又替他把内裤穿上。做完这一切之后，尼禄拽过毛毯来把二人盖得严严实实的，在被窝里亲了亲V的嘴唇。

“晚安，V。”尼禄端详着怀里熟睡的人，低声说道，“做个好梦。”

诗人的眼睫毛颤抖了一下，唇角不易察觉地轻轻上翘。

你也一样，我的男孩（My boy）。

THE END


End file.
